


Несравнимые

by Thexalux



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family Issues, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Великих отцов ставят в пример, с великими отцами сравнивают, только дети и родители - несравнимые они.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	Несравнимые

**Author's Note:**

> 2013 год

— Ах, Тони, ты так похож на отца! — говорят ему друзья и родственники. Они умилённо улыбаются, восторженно вздыхают и повторяют: «Ты так похож на него». 

Тони смотрит в зеркало и переводит взгляд на фотографию отца — старую, потёртую, чёрно-белую — и не понимает. Хотя вот он отмечает некоторые схожие черты... Тони не хочется быть похожим на отца, Тони хочется быть самим собой — это глупо и абсолютно не связано друг с другом, но каждое «похожи» коробит его всё сильнее. 

— О, мистер Старк, вы будто продолжение своего отца! — говорят ему коллеги и высокие особы, которые прожили не один лишний десяток. Они говорят это восхищённо, с затаённым чувством и качают головой: «Вы словно одно целое».

Тони старается выбиться из этого, чтобы заметили его. Чтобы заметили его именно как Энтони Эдварда Старка, а не Сына Говарда Старка. Тони рвётся наружу из этого омута, но безуспешно. Ему просто не хватает сил.

Тони почти опускает руки, забравшись с ногами в свою раковину отчуждения, шипя на каждого, кто посмеет влезть. Тогда появляется Стивен Роджерс. Несравнимый Капитан Америка. По сути — ещё один пережиток прошлого. Тони готов выть от разрываемого чувства. Уж кто-кто, а чёртов Роджерс точно ляпнет что-то в своём непревзойдённом стиле про «похожесть». 

Но Стив молчит. Старк думает, что ему просто не до того, пока они спасают мир. Потом Старк думает, что все устали и снова не до того. Затем Старк решает, что Роджерс плохо знал его отца. В конце Старку приходит на ум, что Роджерсу вообще нет до него дела. А потом, когда отношения между ними становятся чуть теплее, они сидят в небольшой гостиной, и Роджерс, смеясь именно так, как умеет только он — открыто и по-детски заливисто, — говорит:

— Боже, Старк, ты совсем не похож на Говарда! Никогда не думал, что отец и сын могут так сильно не походить друг на друга!


End file.
